To Go Back, To Remember
by Blue Power1
Summary: Demetrius, son of King Thaddeus IX, king of the fallen kingdom, Ambegianna, cross paths with a survivor named Acacia. When he gets plagued with dreams of the attack, she suggest to go back to the kingdom. However, Herobrine will try to stop them and danger... wow I'm bad at making summaries sometimes. Based off CaptainSparklez's Fallen Kingdom and Take Back the Night.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl who Survived

_The girl who survived_

_Hi Blue Power1._

_I needed to make this after watching Captain Sparklez's new music video and replaying every time._

* * *

It was not one of the good days for the lost heir of the fallen kingdom. He was being chased for hours on end from Herobrine's Army. His horse was killed and his diamond sword was nearly broken. He was growing hungry and would soon loose steam. But he didn't expect a drop into a ravine, thankfully he manages to slow his fall via waterfall. But he knew his luck won't last long; eventually he would be cornered and it would be the end. He blinks and sees the attack on his kingdom that happened 11 years ago when he was 7, now he is 18.

He was slowly piecing his past back together with the help of his mentor before his death and ever since his battle with Herobrine, the dreams became more common. He shakes his head and blinks back into reality and begins to run again as the monsters start to follow him down the water fall. He sees a figure at the other side of the ravine and hopes it wasn't Herobrine. The figure begins to run along side of him and begins to run even faster, going past him. The figure stops takes out a bow and aims. He brings out his sword, prepared to deflect the arrow, but it instead hits one of the pigmen. He turns around and sees the army that chased him for almost a night; had begun a new pursuit for the new comer.

"Huh," He said as he caught his breath.

For a while he watched the figure fight off the army, he admired his or her's technique with the bow, then eventually a sword. Eventually he realized the figure needed help and performed the same daring jump that pigmen used to get to the other side, to help the stranger. He brings pigmen over the edge and eventually breaks his sword. Soon finds himself over the edge, hanging on for his life. The last of the pigmen were thrown off the edge and the stranger reaches out their hand.

"Here take my hand," She said. He accepts it and she pulls him up.

"Thank you," He said.

"Your welcome," She replied, "but, why were you being chased by an army of pigmen?"

He began, "Well you see..." but he sees it, a giant pigman with strengthened by the wither equipped with a giant wrecking ball.

"What's wrong," She asked. It's about to strike when he pushes her out of the way, and takes the hit. It leaves a big gash on his chest. She turns to him and fires another arrow and gets it off guard and pushes it off the edge. She hurries to him as he passes out.

**xX The Girl's Base Xx**

He wakes up find himself on a chair with a blanket on him. He tries to get up but he's greeted by a shock of pain on his chest. He takes off the blanket to find it was covered in bandages.

"Don't strain yourself," the girl said, "and it's been a couple of hours."

"Huh," He replied, "where are we and what do you mean by 'a couple of hours'?"

"We are at my base and it's been a couple of hours," She replied, "in case you were wondering how long you were out."

Now that it was day, he could notice that she had light brown hair and green eyes, and she could notice that he had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Here drink this," She said as she hands a potion over to him.

"What's this," He asks.

"A regeneration potion," She replied, "it will repair that gash."

He drinks it slowly and he could feel it working, and the pain started to subside.

"Thank you, but I must be going," He said.

He starts to get up but she stops him, "Not in your condition. It's midday and the way to the nearest village on foot is at least a 2-day journey. It's better you stay here."

"What were you doing in that ravine last night?" He asked.

"Looking for resources," She replied.

"By yourself," He asked.

"Have been since I was a kid." She replied, "Just stay here, if those pigmen are still out there, you won't last a night especially since you don't have a weapon."

"Ok," He said, "If I'm going to stay here, we should introduce ourselves. My name is Demetrius." Demetrius takes her hand, "and you are?"

"Acacia," She replies.

* * *

**That's it and finally I introduce more things.**

**Review and Favorite**

**Till next time, Blue Power1**


	2. Chapter 2: Her story

_Her story_

_Hi Blue Power1 here. Let's keep going._

* * *

**xX Acacia's Base Xx**

Demetrius dozed off in the chair and he dreams of him, held by his mother, who is soon greeted by his father, next thing he knew that his father and mother were running then there was a big flash and he finds himself awake with a cold sweat. That was the same dream that he seen every night as he tried to sleep.

He gets up and is not greeted with pain. He takes off the bandage and finds that his skin was perfectly healed. He looks out the window and sees that it was night. He knew that Acacia was right, no man or woman should go alone without a weapon with bandits, and monsters up and about at night; his diamond sword was his only weapon. He felt ashamed: He felt like he dishonored his mentor. His act of vengeance gave him trouble sooner than he thought.

He recalls the events since he defeated Herobrine. The portal that appeared in the village that he was staying in, the waves of pigmen that followed soon after. He fought them and defeated them all, but then Herobrine himself appeared, alive and unharmed, and rose his army and gave them one command: 'Kill him and those that try to help them.'

With that he got on his horse and rode as far away from the village as possible. Soon the army killed his horse and you get the idea. A light goes on in another room and he goes in it to find Acacia reading a book.

"It's comforting to know that I'm not the only one that has trouble sleeping," Acacia said.

Demetrius merely shrugs his shoulders and said, "I've been thinking about what you said about being by yourself since you were a kid. I mean where did you come from, did you run away?"

Acacia only looked up and said, "It's sorta a long story."

"I think it's fair for you to tell me," He replied, "you did mention it."

He lied of course, he didn't trust her enough to tell her about his recurring dreams, but that didn't stop him from wondering how long she was alone.

"Your name does remind me of someone," Acacia said, "but, I guess I can tell you."

She begins: _*Transition to past*_

_When I was 5, I was growing up in the kingdom of Ambegianna. __My father, Lucius was a Mage and was good friends with the king, King Thaddeus IX. I remember playing with his son, we were best friends. One day, things went wrong. My father can see into the future and he saw Ambegianna's destruction, it was to fall by a massive mob attack, and found out that it would happen that night. My dad was packing bags and preparing to warn Thaddeus so we could maybe evacuate the kingdom, but we were attacked by the mobs first. My father gives me both packs and tells me to run. So I did and I barely made it out of the kingdom alive. It feels like yesterday though, but it's been 11 years since the attack and I think I'm the only one who survived._

_*Transition back to the present*_

"All I have left of Ambegianna and my father is this book, his diary, and this," Acacia said as she shown him the charm on a necklace she was wearing. It looked liked the fabled nether star, crystallized.

"My father had a note written on it," Acacia said, "It told me it was called the gem of hope. You are familiar with the tale, right?"

Demetrius nodded, "My mentor used to tell me that story every night."

_To those who are not familiar with the tale:_

_Once upon a time, before time had a name.  
Notch wanted to show the Nether a reminder of the Overworld.  
So he made stars, and sent them to the Nether.  
Herobrine saw it more of an insult instead of a blessing.  
He turned every evil spirit that was awed into a wither skeleton.  
__Every 100 skeletons that he made, had inserted a fragment of a nether star.  
Horrified by Herobrine's newest creation, Notch sent Steve to gather a star.  
Herobrine, however, expected him and created a wither, from three wither skeleton skulls and soul sand filled with the most evil of souls.  
The wither saw only evil and destruction in it's path and destroyed anything that was good (or annoying because no one likes squids) and it attacked Steve for believing in the opposite.  
Steve fought bravely and eventually defeated it and grabbed the star that powered it.  
He returned to the Overworld as soon as possible before Herobrine could realize that Steve had defeated his new creation.  
Then Notch told him a new recipe, and the first beacon of hope lit the Overworld.  
Over the years, Steve destroyed more withers when he realized he could make the same creation, to gather more stars.  
But few were crystallized, and he called them the gems of hope.  
It was a reminder to both Steve, Notch, and eventually Herobrine that there would always be hope. No matter how many times they try to destroy it._

"Well I told my story," Acacia said, "Now it's time to tell yours. Where do you come, Demetrius?"

He begins: _*Transition to the past*__  
_

_I hardly remember about my earlier life, I get... impressions. All I remember was that three traveling villagers came to a man to give me, someone they found somewhere far away. He became my mentor and trained me to defend myself. One day, I fell into a chasm that revealed an ancient tomb that described a prophecy and it described me. A couple of weeks earlier, before we met, we were coming back from training, when we saw that the village was on fire and a Nether portal, like the tales described, was opened and letting in many pigmen. My mentor and I defeated every single one, but at the last minute, a pigman enriched by the wither attacked my mentor. He had a wrecking ball, just like the one from before, and he... I stuffed the pigman back into the portal and destroyed it as quickly as I could, but when I went to my mentor, it was already too late. In my mentor's hand, there was a some sort of orders that he took from the pigman before he died. It describe where Herobrine was staying in the Overworld and I followed the coordinates and killed him or so I thought. A couple of days ago, I was staying in another village when another portal appeared and more pigmen came through. I managed to stop them, but Herobrine himself rose them and sent them after me and you know the rest._

_*Transition back to the present*_

"Where did you plan to go in the morning?" Acacia asked.

"Maybe back to the village where I grew up," Demetrius said, "To help them rebuild, visit my mentor's grave, but I'm not entirely sure."

"May I come with you?" Acacia asked.

He looked at her and thought carefully. No doubt, it will be nice to have company along the way and she was a good fighter.

"Ok, you can come," He said.

"Thank you," Acacia said as she got up to leave the room.

"One more thing," Demetrius asked, "What was the name of the prince?"

"Oh, um... It could be a coincidence but," Acacia said, "his name was Demetrius."

* * *

**And that is all for now. **

**BTW, I highly recommend when reading this listen to either 'Take Back the Night' or 'Fallen Kingdom'. Also, Demetrius doesn't remember being a prince., you will see what I mean by that.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Till next time, Blue Power1**


End file.
